Roll over 'em!
by sin2cos21
Summary: Corporal Mike is a Mammoth tank's gunner and he can't see a damn thing. Now he's been wondering why the roads been bumpy all day. Teen rating because of suggested homicide.


The bumpy ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Command and Conquer, but I love playing it.

Random City at a Random Yellow Zone, 09:30 hours.

Corporal Mike was uneasy.

He was the gunner of a GDI Mammoth tank, not just any Mammoth tank but a _heroic_ Mammoth tank, and for the past few hours they've been traveling through, what Intel had reported to be, a Nod infested city.

But lately it appeared to him that they have just been going nowhere. The GPS tracker on his gun sight said that for the past few hours they were just going around in circles.

He wanted to open his sight and take a look outside, but the tank commander, Lieutenant Johnson, told him to open the sight only when instructed to do so and so he had been blind to whatever was happening outside.

What was worrying him, however, were three things, first a couple of minutes after they entered the city he began to hear metallic clanking sounds consistent with gunfire, that made him worry that they were under attack.

Second, the commander just ordered the driver to keep on going and they had both been laughing for quite a while. This was strange because the commander hated Nod with a vengeance, and it was rather strange of him not to order Corporal Mike to open his sights and blast those Nod bastards to hell.

And third, a few minutes after the clanking sounds started the road suddenly became extremely bumpy, even for a Mammoth tank. That made Mike worry that the tank's hydraulics were damaged, but that was an unlikely scenario, since Lt. Johnson loved the tank so much he named it "Johnson's invincible machine of pure death and destruction," and it never missed a maintenance check, heck he almost married it!

The driver, Corporal Rogers, didn't even look concerned at the sudden change of road conditions. In fact he looked like he was having the time of his life driving through this bumpy road.

His friend, Loader Corporal Wayne, was just as confused at their crewmate's strange actions. Since he was the Loader, he would never know what was going on outside the tank, so he had to rely on their feedbacks and comments to get a picture of what was around him. But so far, the only feedback he was getting was laughter.

Finally around 15:30 hours, Lt. Johnson ordered Corporal Rogers to stop "Johnson's invincible machine of pure death and destruction."

Afterwards he (Lt. Johnson) opened the hatch, took a look outside and laughed so hard he had difficulty breathing.

Corporal Mike just had to know.

He peered outside and took a look. His jaw hit the floor.

Intel was right, the city was infested with Nod troops, but they were all militia, tons and tons of Nod militant _RIFLE_ squads.

At least they used to be rifle squads. Now they were just mush, masses and masses of bleeding black mush.

One avenue was horrible enough, now the city looked like the scene from a zombie apocalypse movie, the part where the survivors just finished killing a whole horde of zombies.

Everything suddenly became clear.

The clanking sounds were the militants shooting at the Mammoth, apparently Lt. Johnson ordered that Corporal Rogers just run them over, that's why the road was bumpy and why they were going around in circles. The laughter was explained by the tendency of Nod militia to charge anything hostile, which resulted in them having a very close relationship with the tracks.

Lt. Johnson emerged from his tank.

"Looks like we got 'em"

Corporal Mike just looked at him in shock.

"Sir…I know you hate them with a vengeance, but…this is INHUMAN!"

The Lt. just lit a Cigar.

"Nod scum ain't human"

"Aren't you worried that you might get court martialed?"

"Hmph, what InOps doesn't know won't hurt 'em."

Corporal Mike just sighed in disbelief. He surveyed the carnage again. He had to admit, though inhuman and morally wrong, running over stupid, helpless Nod militia was kinda funny. The boys at InOps might just laugh their heads off when they hear about this one.

"Okay, enough sightseeing! Let's get back home." Lt. Johnson ordered.

And with that, Corporal Mike climbed back into the bloodstained tank, at ease with today's adventure.

In the outskirts of the city.

A group of Nod confessors watched as the Mammoth tank left the city, leaving behind streets covered with their disciples, now just fertilizer.

"Poor bastards." One confessor said.

"We told them to take the launchers, or at least us with them…but NO, they thought they were invincible!" another added.

"Oh well" their leader said, turning to face his companions, now the only inhabitants of this Nod "Base".

"…you think we should've helped them?" one confessor asked.

"And miss 'What the Brotherhood does behind Kane's back'? No way!" Another piqued up.

"hmn, you're right. We ain't missing that show for the world!"

"Well," their leader said, "want to see if the Tiberium infusion upgrade is ready?"

"DO WE?!" the others chorused.

And with that, they went to the Secret Shrine, and began doing Nod confessor-y stuff we wouldn't understand.

A/N: Well random stuff, hope you liked it.


End file.
